


Honour

by Postcardsfromayoungman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camp Cas, Dramatic Cas, Jealous Dean, M/M, Manly Dean, Party, Protective Dean, Protectiveness, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postcardsfromayoungman/pseuds/Postcardsfromayoungman
Summary: When some random dude decides to get rough and aggressive towards Cas, Dean steps up and makes him regret it.*This story is 100% based on true events that happened this weekend at a party in my house, and these people are based of my brothers friends. Everything you read is true, even the "boo" incident. I hope you enjoy.*





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is 100% based on true events that happened this weekend at a party in my house, and these people are based of my brothers friends. Everything you read is true, even the "boo" incident. I hope you enjoy.*

Dean and Castiel had been in a relationship for just over 5 months. Both total opposites of each other, but ultimately a power couple.

Castiel was sassy, feminine and loud. Give him a drink and he'll be grinding the floor and hogging the karaoke machine. 

Dean was more the masculine type- all muscle and no emotion. Except when it came to Cas. He was a typical Alpha male.

It was a surprise to some when Dean and Castiel announced their relationship. Dean had previously been with a string of women. But meeting Cas changed things, and he began to question himself and his growing feelings towards the boy. 

Seeing them together though, just made sense. They were close, and their relationship and feelings only grew stronger the more they were together. Dean becoming extremely overprotective of Cas and jealous at the simplest of things. Their friend Benny soon learned the hard way when he jokingly called Cas "his boo" before. Earning himself a kick in the shin and a displeased look from Dean.

One night after a party the couple decided to have the typical drunken McDonald's at the end of the night. Being 2am however, it wasn't exactly the best time of night to be drunk and out. 

As they were walking, a man, clearly of his face on god knows what drugs, suddenly came up to Cas and grabbed him- pushing him up against a wall. 

Dean standing there felt his instincts kick in and rage take over.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, grabbing the man and punching him in the face. The guy hit the floor and immediately got up for round two. Dean punched him again, sending him toppling to the ground once more. 

"Stay the fuck down or I'll keep punching" Dean growled. Once again however the man attempted to get up. "I'll get my brother to kick both your asses" he slurred while Dean held him down.

Suddenly the mans brother came over, and casually picked him up over his shoulder and walked away.

"What the fuck was that about" Dean questioned, turning to Cas.

Cas was shocked and angry but his drunken state made him feel less panicked. Dean went to Cas, and cupping his face said "you okay baby?" 

"Yeah I'm good" Cas replied, burying his head in Deans chest as strong arms protectively wrapped around him.

Going back to their friends at the party they told everyone what had happened, both still feeling the rush of adrenaline the whole ordeal brought to them. 

"Yeah so all of a sudden he comes over and..."

"MY MAN DEFENDED MY HONOUR" Castiel shouted cutting Dean off. 

Everyone in room startled at Castiel's outburst sat back laughing at his usual overdramatic self.

And for the rest of the night all anyone heard was Cas praising his knight in shining armour and how his man defended his honour.


End file.
